


A Krogan, a Salarian, and a Turian Walk into a Bar...

by burntotears



Series: The Gaming Chronicles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Internet friendship, M/M, Mass Effect 3, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Stiles are anxious about meeting one another in two weeks' time and they let out those feelings in some new and interesting ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Krogan, a Salarian, and a Turian Walk into a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

> Stisaac week hype! 
> 
> I was gonna post this at the beginning of stisaac week but I have like three other parts now so I figured I'd get you guys hyped up for the series and for stisaac week! Let's do this!

“Isaaaaac! Come save me, I’m dying!”

Isaac rolled his eyes as he looked around for the dead Quarian body. “I don’t see you, dude.”

“I’m over by the boxes.”

“Oh, that’s _really_ fucking specific, man, thanks for that,” Isaac snarked. He never used to be this sarcastic. Stiles was rubbing off on him.

“No. No no no, shit shit hurry shit fuck fuck Isaac no ohhhhh dammit fuck!” Stiles complained in dismay as though his world had been torn asunder. 

Isaac snorted. “Did you get your face stomped in by a Hunter or a Prime? I always feel so inadequate when it’s a Prime,” he said as he continued to attack the Geth in front of him.

“No, that’s not it! Fucking ‘Ballz2DaWallz’ revived me! I told you I wanted _you_ to do it, dammit!” The sad thing was that he sounded legitimately distraught that their other teammate had saved his ass.

Isaac was laughing so hard he couldn’t respond for at least three minutes, meanwhile Stiles was telling him ‘it wasn’t funny’ and to ‘shut up’ the whole time. “Stiles, you are so fucking stupid sometimes.”

“Dude, what the hell! I’m like pouring my little alien heart out for you here, telling you about how much I need you to restart my heart because you hold like this special place in it and all you can do is laugh at me! That fucking cuts deep, dude. You cut me deep, Isaac.” 

They finished the seventh wave by the skin of their teeth, though Isaac thought that might’ve been partially his fault for rolling around on his floor for two minutes instead of paying attention to the screen. Sometimes it was really hard to take games seriously with Stiles because he cracked Isaac up so damn much. 

“So uh… I got into Stanford…” Stiles blurted out after the quiet stretched between them for a few moments.

Isaac nearly choked on his own spit. Isaac had brought it up a few times, but Stiles kept avoiding the subject. He didn’t seem very receptive to applying in the first place even though everyone kept telling him he should. He kept saying his place was somewhere else… namely with Scott, but also (a small part of Isaac’s brain said) with _him_. And it wasn’t like Isaac wasn’t ecstatic, because he was over the moon, but there was that other part of his brain that was telling him that Stiles was never going to go to college with him now because he had bigger and better things in his future and this was just his first stepping stone. He couldn’t even be angry about that either, because that part of his brain was _right_.

“Holy fucking _shit_ , Stiles, that’s _amazing_ , oh my god! I mean, I knew you would, we all knew you would, but _shit_ , dude. Jesus, I’m so… fuck, that’s fucking amazing, I’m so fucking happy for you… I’m so proud of you!” And he was. He genuinely was, even if it meant that he’d only get to spend a week with Stiles and never see him again, he would always be proud of his accomplishments.

“Yeah? Hey, thanks, Isaac. That’s… thanks, that means a lot. You know that just ‘cause I got in…”

“I know. You still have a while to decide, right?” Isaac agreed, placating the both of them. Why not live a fantasy while they still had the time? They didn’t want that gloomy cloud looming overhead while they were spending spring break together.

“Yeah, exactly! I just… I wanted you to be the first person I told,” Stiles said quietly.

“What? Stiles, you didn’t tell your dad yet?” Isaac wasn’t sure whether to be touched or a bit mortified by that. Why would he tell Isaac first of everyone?

“I didn’t want him to make a huge deal of it and he… y’know, he sees the name and just thinks ‘oh this school is great, my son’s gotta go here’ but it’s not just about the fucking name. The name doesn’t mean that the programs are the best or that they have the best professors or the best experience - it’s just a name. And yeah, you _are_ the first person I wanted to tell, is that such a bad thing to want to do?” Stiles sounded a little hurt.

“What - no, of course not, it’s just something your dad will really wanna know. He’s so proud of you, y’know?” Isaac felt like an asshole now. Their discussion had taken them out of the matchmaking system, but neither of them had commented on it.

“Yeah well… I dunno if it’s where I wanna go anyway and _you’re_ proud of me, so…”

Isaac smiled, chewing on his lip a little. “I really am, Stiles. Have you heard from anywhere else yet?”

“Nuh uh. You?” Stiles sounded hopeful.

Isaac shook his head, setting his controller down next to him on the floor. “No, not yet. It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Maybe my grades were just too shitty…”

“Hey, don’t say that. You really pulled it out the past year, Isaac! I’m proud of _you_ too, man.”

“Thanks,” Isaac smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. “You wanna play another round?”

“Nah, I think I’m done, dude,” Stiles said and Isaac heard him flopping back onto his bed. “Hey Isaac?”

“What?” He settled down on his own bed, enjoying how Stiles’ voice sounded slightly far away, like it was a dream.

“Do you think that we’ll get along the same in person as we do online? I mean, that has happened to a lot of people - the connection just isn’t quite the same in person as it was over the computer. What if that happens to us?”

Isaac honestly hadn’t ever thought of that. He considered Stiles to be his best friend, first and foremost, but more than that, he really, _really_ liked him and he couldn’t see their dynamic changing that much just because they were within touching distance. How could it? “I don’t think it will, Stiles. It’s not like we’ve only been chatting through text; we talk nearly every day and I hear your voice, y’know? I know your moods and your inflections and you know mine… we know each other’s personalities and sarcasm and humor and… I can’t see it being any different just because we can actually touch each other. Well I mean… not _bad_ different,” Isaac said, wondering if that even made sense. He wasn’t sure if he and Stiles would get physical in any way, but he knew he certainly wanted to _now_ , so he couldn’t see himself wanting anything different once he and Stiles were face to face. Isaac rubbed his hand on his stomach and sighed quietly to himself. Spring break couldn’t come soon enough.

“Not bad different? What do you… oh, do you mean like… _touch_ each other?” Stiles asked, his voice quiet and a bit heavy.

Isaac coughed. “I uh… I mean, I didn’t… I just meant physically close enough to be able to touch each other, I wasn’t talking about… _holy shit_ , Stiles, really? What are you trying to do to me?” He was definitely hard now, his hand rubbing circles on his lower stomach while he forced himself to be decent and not go any lower.

Stiles chuckled, more of a breathy thing than something full of humor. “I dunno, did I do something? Are you _doing_ something, Isaac?” Stiles asked suggestively, sounding far too hopeful.

“ _No_ ,” he nearly whined back. “ _Stiles_ , what’re you… are you trying to have phone sex with me?”

Stiles made a throaty noise and was quiet for a few moments. “Would you want to?”

Isaac blinked. Was this really happening? “Would _you_?”

Stiles took a deep breath. “You’ve never thought about it?”

“Having phone sex?” Isaac asked stupidly. His brain was clouded.

“No, like… us… together… touching… me touching you, you touching me, mouths and dicks and nipples and ass and all of that?” Stiles’ voice was low and excited, but edged in worry.

It was hard for Isaac to imagine that someone else thought about him in that way (in any way at _all_ , really) and his breathing grew heavy as he started to slowly fumble with the button on his jeans. “ _Fuck_... all the time, Stiles, are you kidding me? I-I… I dream about you and whenever I-” he blushed fiercely and quickly and quietly said, “when I jack off I think about you...”

He heard Stiles groan through their Skype connection and his cock jumped like it was keyed to Stiles’ voice. He’d finally gotten his button undone and unzipped his jeans, then sat there for a second feeling vulnerable and weird that he was doing this where someone else knew, even if Stiles couldn’t actually _see_ him.

“ _Shit_... I think about you all the time, Isaac, you have _no_ fucking idea. Before we started to talk about it and I was kinda freaking out about it because I kept dreaming about you and what it’d be like to touch you and kiss you and drop to my knees and suck your cock and then you sent me that fucking message on facebook and it was like a whole fucking world opened up, I was…” he made a grunting noise that wasn’t very attractive except that it made Isaac whimper and want to _be_ there and know what had caused it. “... _Oh fuck_ that feels good, Isaac… I’m just imagining what it would feel like if it was _your_ hand wrapped around my cock and not mine, _shit_... are you doing it, are you touching yourself?”

He wasn’t, not yet, he was still in awe that Stiles was saying all these things to him so freely and that he’d ever thought of Isaac at all, much less in this sort of way. And to hear him say he was touching himself now and imagining that it was _Isaac_...

Isaac moaned as his body convulsed for a moment and he realized that he’d started to jack himself off without knowing it, a slow and teasing rhythm as he pictured Stiles’ face over Skype and the way he’d looked when he’d called Isaac ‘baby’ without a second thought. “ _Shit_ Stiles… you’re so hot, I can hardly stand it. How do you know how to turn me on so easily? I was hard as a rock when you… and your _mouth_ , fuck Stiles, it’s so hot already but the shit you say is just unbelievable, I just… no one has ever made me so fucking horny all the time, it’s ridiculous... _oh shit_ fuck yeah that does feel good, I’ve never thought about doing _this_ but I’ve thought about _you_ fuck I’ve thought about sucking your dick and licking you everywhere leaving my mark all over your skin where we both can see it _oh fuck Stiles I’m-!_ ”

He probably shouldn’t have said that; not just because it was a very private kink of his that he was sort of ashamed of, but it also made him unbelievably horny just thinking about it. He moaned loudly as he worked his hand quicker over himself, milking his orgasm for all it was worth, his toes curling and his thighs quivering. He heard Stiles call his name and he was moaning as well, _fuck_ that was so hot. Isaac tried to stifle his breathing so he could hear every shortness of breath, every tiny moan that Stiles made, but he was breathing so hard himself that he could hardly hear anything else. His shirt was covered in his come along with his jeans and fuck he’d even gotten it on his neck.

They were both silent save for the panting and occasional moan they made but finally Isaac surprised himself by being the first to break the silence. “Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Was that… I mean… was it okay?” he blushed fiercely, feeling like an idiot. He realized now just how quickly he’d shot his load - Stiles probably thought he was stupid.

The other teen groaned a little. “It was hot as shit, Isaac, are you kidding? I came in like two minutes, I haven’t done that since I was thirteen, I think it’s safe to say it was better than ‘okay’, man.”

Isaac let out a nervous laugh. “You don’t think it’s gross that I came so fast?”

“Well first, you coming in any capacity, regardless of timing, is never gonna be gross, I mean… just not possible. Second, you weren’t the only one, so yeah, not at all, baby. I challenge anyone to hold on while Isaac Lahey is talking about sucking his dick and leaving hickeys all over his freaking body, I mean _shit_ …”

Stiles groaned again and it made Isaac’s body heat up for a different reason than embarrassment. “So you’re saying you _wouldn’t_ be opposed if I dropped to my knees and sucked you off the second I got to Beacon Hills?” Isaac asked, his voice husky and laced with greed. He’d heard Stiles call him ‘baby’ again and he wanted it more and more.

“Isaac, _fuck_ , I _just_ came…” Stiles whined.

“I know. I can’t wait to make you fall apart though. This is killing me, Stiles. We’ve been waiting for so long…” It was only two more weeks until spring break, but it felt like a lifetime, especially now after letting it be known just how much he wanted Stiles.

“It’s closer than ever, Isaac. Just uh… just try not to think about it, okay? We’re still gonna talk just like we normally do, so nothing will change. We’ll get to see each other before you know it,” Stiles placated, sighing a little. “I just wish you could stay for longer.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Why not?” Stiles asked, sounding a bit worried.

“Because that’s all I want. Like… I dunno. Once I’m there and I get to meet you and touch you and everything, I’m worried that I’ll never want to come back to Seattle and finish school because it’d just be easier to stay with you, y’know? I mean, it’s not like I’ve got anything waiting for me here - I don’t have anyone to come home to…” Isaac sat up suddenly and tugged his shirt over his head, feeling ashamed of his own thoughts.

“Hey…” Stiles said and Isaac heard shuffling before a video chat invite popped up on the screen of his computer. For a minute Isaac considered not accepting it, but he was finding it more and more difficult to say no to Stiles. That was probably a bad thing.

Stiles’ face appeared on his screen looking blissful, his hair in total disarray; he was adorable. Isaac smiled instantly at him, blue eyes shining, his hand going to his hair as he tried to fist his curls into something that looked remotely decent. “You look fine,” Stiles said, waving off Isaac’s attempts. “You look _good_ ,” he added a bit more quietly as his eyes traveled down the length of Isaac’s neck and shoulders to his chest and he realized he’d forgotten to put another shirt on. 

“Shit… sorry, I got… I got come on my shirt, I forgot to…”

“It’s fine, Isaac, seriously. It’s more than fine, unless you’re uncomfortable, dude, don’t worry about it, alright?”

Stiles smiled lazily and Isaac just stared into his eyes wistfully, feeling like he could drown in that honeyed hue. “Your eyes are beautiful,” Isaac blurted before he even realized what had come out of his mouth.

“Wha- really? But… they’re just - brown, _yours_ are like a freaking ocean current, I mean, I’ve never seen eyes as fucking intensely pretty as yours…” Stiles rambled, his cheeks turning redder as he spoke.

Isaac grinned, both from the compliment and Stiles’ embarrassment. “Thanks, Stiles, I don’t think anyone’s ever been so fiercely defensive of my eyes before.”

Stiles mouth turned upward to match Isaac’s. “Not at all. I’ll go down with the ship that’s defending them, they are _that_ amazing, let’s be honest.”

Isaac started laughing. “You are such a dork!”

“Yeah well… you like it so, I’m okay with that,” Stiles grinned, winking at him. As Isaac’s laughter died, the mood shifted a little and the whole reason for why they were video chatting seemed to settle back over them. Stiles took a deep breath. “I know you think that no one there cares about you, but I don’t believe that. I don’t believe that your foster parents worry about your safety but don’t care about you, Isaac. I know it seems like all the love is here in Beacon Hills, but… I dunno. 

“Look. In two weeks, you’ll be here, right? And then we’ll have a whole week to spend together however we want. At the end of that, I think we will know if we’re like… I dunno, compatible, or whatever? So if we’re gonna try to date or even if we’re gonna just keep doing what we’re doing now, I think that we can make it. It’s only two months until we graduate after spring break, Isaac, and we’ll be free for summer and we can hang out then and if we do happen to go to the same college then we’re gonna be spending loads of time together so…” Stiles looked earnestly into Isaac’s eyes, his own shining brightly. “We’ve been at this for a while, yeah? This whole long distance friendship thing and we’ve made it work. Fuck have we made it work, so if spring break makes it feel like this thing we’ve got is _right_ , it’s only two months and we’ll have all the time in the world. We’ll be fine, dude. We’ll make it. This is _us_ we’re talking about, think of the past year and change that we’ve gone through… we can totally handle this, baby, I promise.”

Isaac listened to Stiles carefully and even though he made total sense, it still hurt to think about having to leave Stiles after a week of what could be the most blissful time of his life. “Promise?” he asked like a stupid, scared child.

“Pinky swear. Now… is it still called phone sex when it’s done over Skype?”

**Author's Note:**

> The game featured in this installment is [Mass Effect 3](http://masseffect.bioware.com/).


End file.
